militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ace Durano
Joseph Felix Mari Hotchkiss Durano (born April 3, 1970), popularly known as Ace Durano, was one of the youngest to be elected representative to the 11th congress (1998-2001). He was an Assistant Majority Floor Leader and Vice Chairman of the Committee on Trade and Industry during that time. Biography Born to Elizabeth Hotchkiss-Durano and Ramon Duterte Durano III, son of Manong Amon Durano, a political figure in the Philippines, "Ace," as he is fondly called by his family and his constituents in the Fifth District of Cebu, took his high school and college education in America after finishing elementary education in Cebu City. He finished his Bachelor of Arts in Asia at the University of Redlands, California. When he came back to the Philippines, he took up law studies at Ateneo de Manila University and graduated in 1997. He became a member of the Integrated Bar of the Philippines in 1998. While in law school, he was a research assistant of the Free Legal Assistance Group in Cebu City and at the Regional Trial Court Branch XXV in Davao City. He also finished his Masters in Business Administration- Regis in 2012 from the Ateneo Graduate School of Business, Rockwell, Makati City, Philippines. In the 12th Congress (2001-2004), he was the Chairman of the Committee on Public Order and Security and Vice Chairman of the Committees on DPWH and on Dangerous Drugs. Congressman Durano is an honorary member of Class '79 of the Philippine Military Academy. He is also a Lieutenant Colonel (Reserve) of the Philippine Air Force. As Representative of the Fifth District of Cebu, he is credited for the following; *- initiated infrastructure projects for the Port of Camotes worth PI 22 million which generated more than 3,700 Jobs and 15,000 tourists; *- afforded scholarship grants and aid worth more than P5 million to 132 high school students (27 graduates, 85 still in school) and to 233 college students (124 graduates, 109 still in school); *- initiated the construction of school buildings and other related projects worth P35 million with 46 new classrooms for high school students, 29 new elementary classrooms and a total of 33 renovated elementary and high school classrooms which 5,400 grade school and high school students now enjoy; *- instituted Hospitalization Assistance Fund and other Health Related Programs worth P5 million benefiting almost 6,000 constituents; *- initiated Agriculture-related projects worth P50 million to more than 11,000 farmers and fisher folk; *- implemented the rice subsidy and Basic Commodities Program worth over P2 million for more than 25,000 DSWD-identified indigents and 25 small entrepreneurs in 25 barangays in ten municipalities; *- provided housing assistance fund worth P2 million to 4 Teachers' Cooperatives with 1,100 members; *- provided additional capital outlay and infrastructure assistance fund worth P 3 million to 6 multipurpose cooperatives. On May 2, 2008, President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo appointed Tourism Secretary Joseph "Ace" Durano, acting general manager of the Philippine Tourism Authority (PTA), after Robert Dean Barbers' term expired.www.gmanews.tv/story, Ace Durano gets second gov't post as tourism authority head References Category:1970 births Category:Members of the Cabinet of the Philippines Category:Living people Category:Filipino military personnel Category:Philippine Air Force personnel Category:People from Cebu Category:University of Redlands alumni Category:Ateneo de Manila University alumni Category:Members of the House of Representatives of the Philippines Category:Cebuano